Duelo de cisnes
by alas de stellar
Summary: Kathy es una chica comun y corriente que guarda un secreto que le fue otorgado en su vida anterior pero ni ella misma sabe. ¿Que pasara si su secreto cae en manos equivocadas?¿quien se lo otorgo?¿porque? su vida se destinara a encontrar buscar y proteger muchas cosas
1. El despertar de la realidad

Bueno la verdad es que esto es una historia que me pidieron como reto mis amigos pero con algo de series incluidas y querían checar si podía hacer una historia con todo esto junto. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic espero no me regañen bueno empezemos u.u

El despertar de la realidad

Desperto. Esa horrible pesadilla que otra vez lo invadía en sus sueños tan seguido. Se despertó exaltado y sudando por lo que despertó a su esposa de la cama y sin mucha atención le dijo -¿otra vez tuviste la pesadilla? Duérmete los sueños son sueños y la realidad es realidad- y sin mucha atención se volvió a dormir. El ya no. Sabia que tenia que despertar temprano a dar clases a sus alumnos un maldito lunes en la mañana pero soñar que una de sus alumnas esta con el en un cuarto oscuro y de repente ella empieza a sangrar y morir una espina que atraviesa su estomago finalmente la mata.

A la mañana siguente una chica llamada Kathy llego a la escuela muy energética como siempre. La chica vestia el típico uniforme escolar camisa blanca y falda gris a rayas que combinaba con su cabello negro debajo de los hombros lacio pero muy rebelde. Llevaba el cabello recogido una coleta hacia un lado con un moño color rosa al igual que sus aretes. No era alguien especial de ojos azules ni eso solo llevaba sus ojos cafés y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al entrar al salón vecino. Y esa sonrisa especial se la otorgaba su novio franzua que este era alto un poco rubio y ojos cafes igual de hiperactivo que ella. Regreso a su salón a regresar su mochila para volver con el pero sin antes fijarse en su amigo Baldomero un joven muy delgado moreno muy serio. Lo saludo pero este no le contesto como siempre. Se fijo afuera del salón si estaba el profesor de historia ya que, se juntaba mucho con el asta tenerle especial afecto pero franzua le dijo que estaba en el 2D preparando algo para exponer. Sono el timbre para la ceremonia y las formaciones.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se hallaban escondidos 8 jóvenes que en realidad eran mitad demonio pero a excepción de la octava que estaba controlada por un brazalete de oro que hacía que su odio natural y pasado la dominara siendo controlada. 2 de los 8 jovenes que eran los lideres dijeron a los demás:-Nosotros 2 iremos ustedes se quedan asta que sea su turno. La gema especial la posee ella estamos seguros de que callo en esta dimensión y al despertar a la prereina me despertara completamente a mi. Su hermana esta con nosotros y ella es la única capaz de pelear con ella. La traeremos. Es muy seguro- En ese momento los 3 salieron de ahí. En la escuela la ceremonia termino después de empujones de sus compañeros era libre. Nadie en su salón la quería ni se juntaban con ella solo algunos porque decían que era rara y era verdad porque actuaba como niña a veces o solo hacia sonidos o cosas quue no ivan al caso. Cuando todos se fueron a sus salones y ella iva a pasar a un lado de las barras del patio techado algo se lo impidió. Era un campo de fuerza que no la dejaba pasar o a alguien entrar y en ese momento los 3 jovenes antes mencionados estaban sentados arriba de una tabla casi en el techo y entonces la líder le dijo- Al fin te he encontrado-

Bueno la verdad apenas va a empezar lo bueno acepto criticas constructivas y perdonen si lo ecribo aquí es que no encontré lugar y va a tener algo de sangre y muchas cosas mas ;)


	2. La gema quebrada

Bueno la verdad no me resistí y vengo con la siguiente parte pero ya ahora si en un mejor lugar

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía XD espero mejorar en eso con el tiempo

Por cierto usare personas de la vida real pero con motivos diferentes y para los que no sepan Armin es un DJ en la vida real esto lo pongo porque será importante que lo sepan para mas adelante

Capitulo 2: La gema quebrada

Kathy voltio hacia arriba solo para ver a 3 personas adentro del campo de fuerza con ella. Kathy estaba muy confundida. La primer chica era una mujer con un vestido negro y rosa fuerte con un escote profundo del cual ella venia armada con varios cuchillos y varios cristales grandes colgaban de su cuello. Su rostro no se veía porque en su cara poseía una máscara que más bien era un casco del cráneo de un animal muy extraño del cual salía su rizado y negro cabello. El otro era un joven vestido de negro era moreno pero este tenía una capa que al igual no dejaba ver su rostro y este poseía una espada. La ultima chica era una mujer como de 15 años, usaba una pantimedia color negro y una capa con el gorro caído que dejaba ver a la perfección su cara la cual se veía muy seria tenia tenia una piel blanca labios delgados y rosas, tenía unos ojos grandes y azules que hacían que tu mirada fuera penetrante y hasta el fondo se veía un cristal azul casi negro que por dentro tenía una especie de báculo pero no se notaba a la perfección por lo opaco que era.

-"Dame la gema"-dijo la mujer enmascarada, pero kathy se sentía confundida, no sabía lo que estaba pasando

-"Yo no se de que gema me estas ablando"-respondió kathy

En ese momento la mujer enmascarada furiosa le contesto –"no te hagas, bien se que tú tienes la gema, ¡Dámela!"-

Kathy estaba asustada y en eso la enmascarada mando a su cómplice rubia a atacar y la llamo por su nombre. La mujer se llamaba Nina. Pero la mujer la mandaba a atacar de manera muy violenta al ser un demonio, la aventaba para que chocara con los bordes de el campo de fuerza la golpeaba etc. Pero ella se resistía

La gente alrededor estaba atemorizada y en eso Nina se convirtió en dragón azul que escupía agua y lanzaba espinas punzantes por la cola, y cuando un chorro violento de agua la golpeo quedo un poco medio inconsciente entonces sintió que algo la tomo y la saco del campo de fuerza ,veía a una mujer y a un joven un poco borroso que le dijo-"ya estás bien mi bella dama te daremos fuerza y tus memorias para que recuerdes parte de quien eras"- en ese momento el muchacho saco una daga se hizo una cortada profunda en una mano y la sangre la metió en sus frágiles labios en eso sus ojos se abrieron grandes estaba empezando a recordar cosas, cosas como voces furiosas, una multitud enrarecida un cuarto de tortura oscuro lleno de esqueletos pasos y a la mujer que entro con ella la cual era Nina. Al despertar sus ojos se volvieron brillantes y rojos como los de Nina a diferencia que los de Nina eran color azules pero unos instantes perdió el control y oyo a los jóvenes decirle

-"Ahora serás controlada por Histeria"-

En ese momento kathy cabio a un estado salvaje pero la tomo el joven con mucha fuerza, en eso la mujer enmascarada le dijo

-"Muy listo de parte de ustedes…pero mi Nina puede hacer lo mismo"-

Al terminar de decir eso la mujer saco un pequeño frasco de cristal con un liquido rojo que al verlo, el joven se puso pálido y preocupado entonces el liquido que era sangre y al dárselo a Nina se puso igual que kathy lo cual el joven la soltó y era tanta la fuerza de kathy que logro entrar al campo de fuerza y se empezaron a pelear como los animales pero curiosamente sus heridas se sanaban rápido en ese momento Nina se volvió a convertir en dragón y la mujer que estaba con el muchacho le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que kathy se convirtiera en dragón, un dragón negro pero no sabía volar y era una gran desventaja porque Nina atacaba desde el aire entonces la enmascarada tomo al maestro que, por cierto no podía salir del salón ya que este se cerro y no lo dejaba salir. No se supo que lo cerró pero la enmascarada lo dejo en el campo de fuerza haciendo que él tampoco pudiese salir. Las 2 chicas peleaban siendo dragones por lo que el profesor no sabia quienes eran y sentía extraño que la dragona negra lo protegiera todo el tiempo y, en un momento la enmascarada negra les dijo

-"que pena saber que encuentras a tus 2 hijas peleando"-

El profe se quedo paralizado y no lo podía creer porque él en realidad ni él ni su esposa que era maestra de ahí también tenían hijos, aparte ella tenía familia y eso simplemente no podía ser. La dragona de agua al fijarse más fijamente en el profesor sus ojos dejaron de ser intimidantes y se llenaron de lagrimas, volvió a ser normal y dijo

-"¿Papa?"-

-"¡PAPA!"-

Al momento que quiso correr hacia el, el brazalete le dio una tremenda descarga eléctrica y los enmascarados le dijeron

-¡TONTA! YA NO RECUERDAS!? ¡TU PADRE TE ABANDONO!¡NADIE TE QUIERE EN ESTE MUNDO!VEN QUE NOSOTROS TE SALVAMOS"-

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que el brazalete humeaba negro y ese humo entraba a su cabeza ella era buena pero..¡Estaba siendo controlada, tenían que liberarla! Pero el humo la hizo más mala y llenaba su cabeza de odio y rabia por lo que nos intento atacar con su cola liberando espinas para todos lados y cuando una ya iba a alcanzar al profesor la sangre salpico. Pero no de él, sino de kathy que al momento lo abrazo y la espina atravesó su espalda hasta salir por su estomago. Volvió a ser forma humana por lo que hizo que ahora si el profe quedara en shock, pero saco la espina y la lanzo justo al brazalete por lo que lo destruyo, pero también perforo su mano de Nina y al entrar la sangre de kathy en su cuerpo se hizo piedra y murió, al igual que kathy se desmayo pero todos pensaron que había muerto. Entonces empezó a soñar, vi a una mujer con un vestido blanco había mucha luz y se veía borroso como ver debajo del agua se le acerco y dijo

-"Todo está bien, no te preocupes, tu hermana Nina ya le toca su turno, pero contigo aun no. Espera un tiempo más y lo lograras"-

Y entonces despertó, toda bañada en sangre y la mano del joven en sus labios. Cuando fue con Nina ya era tarde pero vio que el cristal opaco de antes se empezaba a quebrar y los enmascarados estaban furiosos diciendo

-"¡QUE HICISTE!¡DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO POR LIBERAR A LA DAMA!"-

En eso cuando la enmascarada iba a atacar a kathy con su cuchillo, la piedra se quebró y Nina se transformo a dama, el color de todo se fue y regreso al transformarse de cual ahora era como una superheroina :3 su pantimedia cambio a un vestido corto de muchos colores falda amarilla y botines blancos ,su cabello más hermoso con un moño en su cabeza y todo ese poder salía de un moño con corazón de su lado izquierdo de su cadera.(mientras se transforma se escucha la canción Colours de Armin Van Buuren) y en eso los miro y nos dijo

-"mi nombre es Nina, pero soy la dama Colours, la dama de los colores de día y una dama del agua"-

El cristal se rompió y salió su báculo dorado con un corazón y un moño con una pequeña nube y una estaca escondida al final, y cuando comenzó a atacarlos los enmascarados sacaron cada uno una cola de dragón y tomaron por el cuello a la esposa del maestro y a Baldomero y diciendo la chica furiosa

-"¡SI NO QUIEREN VERLOS MORIR, DENOS LA GEMA!"-

Y lo empezó a comprender, en su mente empezó a desear que saliera dichosa gema y de sus manos salió y cuando ya la iba a entregar, un poder naranja salió disparado y tumbo la gema al piso lo cual se quebró en muchos pedazos que salieron volando muy rápido y lejos y unos parecía atravesar portales como a otra dimensión, uno le pego a Nina otro a la multitud y uno a kathy sin darse cuenta, e incluso uno a la mujer que disparo pero fue todo muy rápido que los enmascarados los soltaron y se fueron. La chica que disparo el poder y estaba con el joven fueron con ellos y los vieron bien. La chica se veía como de 14 años dijo llamarse "Iny" era rubia-castaña con un poco de rojo en la punta de su cabello, lacio y con ojos color naranja. Llevaba un vestido con diseño a diamantes de tela color amarillo rojo y naranja con falda tipo rasgada botas naranjas y una capa negra como la de Nina. El otro era un joven alto como de 23 años pelirrojo con cabello alborotado, muy guapo y llevaba vestimenta del mismo color llamado Jeppe ,y ellos y Nina les dijeron

-"Tienen que ir a ciudad G porque ahí se encuentra una dama y tienen que liberarse del peligro un rato, nosotros cuidaremos aquí si vienen los enmascarados y tenemos que planear el rescate del hermano de Jeppe tienen que ir volando"-, pero eso los puso a dudar porque ella no sabía volar y entonces Iny tomo al profesor y lo convirtió en un pequeño dragón el cual no sabía volar e Iny le dijo

-"Tu serás su guía, tu serás su luz del camino"- en eso subió a su novio y amigo a la espalda de la dragona y dijo

-"Yo soy Iny, la dama de los dragones y reptiles ahora…CORRAN, TIENEN QUE VOLAR"-

En ese momento estaban muy tensos solo corrieron a la carretera y saltaban con aleteos pero todo era inútil porque no volaban, entonces corrieron hacia el puente peatonal y de ahí saltaron, ya iban a caer, ya casi tocaban el piso y…¡ volaron! , un aleteo de ambos dragones los salvo y entonces sus vuelos aun eran un poco torpes pero ya se decían el uno al otro

-"¡LO LOGRAMOS, ESTAMOS VOLANDO!"-

Ahora se tenían que dirigir a ciudad G para encontrar a la nueva dama pero solo quedaba sus dudas de ¿Qué son las damas? ¿Por qué paso todo esto? ¿Quiénes eran y que buscamos con esa gema destruida? ¿Por qué la buscamos? Entonces kathy fue interrumpida por el pequeño dragón y le dijo en ese nuevo idioma

-"ya deja de pensar, todo se va a resolver mientras tanto, ¡disfruta tu vuelo!

Uff! Jejeje escribí mucho rato el capitulo pero todo se pondrá cada vez mejor mas misterios dudas y respuestas, léanlo, se pondrá bueno :D


	3. Lejos recuerdos

LEJOS RECUERDOS

Kathy estaba muy contenta, el vuelo le calmo todo lo que había sucedido. En el viaje varias damas despertadas se presenciaron ante ellas cuando volaban porque dijeron haber estado protegidas al despertar. El vuelo había sido fantástico, subían y bajaban, la lluvia se les atravesó y la tormenta casi los hace caer del cielo al perder el control. Pero la lluvia también los refresco y sintieron ese placer de volar y dejarse llevar por el aire que pegaba en sus caras. Tal vez los dragones no podían hablar pero a lo que Franzua y Baldomero les decían al menos todos entendían, sin olvidar la alegría de llegar a medio camino con el sol meterse y ver aquel desierto de la dama Olga, dama de tierra y arena, pero también de recuerdos hermosos que las acompaño en el atardecer (esta dama vendría siendo de la canción Only You). Llegar a ciudad G fue fantástico ya que era una ciudad grande de noche e iluminada, pero sobre todo el frio que hacía. Pero el viaje había acabado, llegaron de noche y en eso llegaron a la casa que ella los guio que era la casa donde antes vivía de su tía, luego se cambio de casa y ya no la usaba, pero dejaba las llaves y la dejaba amueblada por si acaso la llegaba a ocupar algún familiar.

Llegaron exhaustos y con hambre, por lo que prepararon algo de cenar, los 2 jóvenes fueron a las camas y aquellos se fueron al techo de la casa que tenía un balcón grande y techado

-Espero que mañana encontremos a la dama, fue un día genial al final y disfrute mucho del vuelo-dijo kathy

El pequeño dragón tenia frio y se acurruco junto a ella entonces este le contesto

-sí, lo sé y fue un día muy extraño, espero en la mañana volvamos a nuestra forma original cuando encontremos a la dama, pero…

-¿pero qué?- respondió dudosa kathy

-ten cuidado, y no solo con los enmascarados, también con la gente de mayor poderío. Siempre hay cosas que uno no quieren que sepa, pero bueno solo eso a veces tengo pesadillas de eso pero creo que solo son sueños la gente me lo ha dicho-

Con una sonrisa se dieron las buenas noches y kathy se durmió primero por el cansancio

¡Ayudame porfavor! ¡AYUDAME! Era terrible kathy estaba asustada perdida entre el fuego que a pesar de que no la quemaba veía una chica que si lo estaba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda. La chica que solo noto que era pelirroja se quemaba y al fondo le gritaban cosas horribles.

-¡BRUJA!-¡MURETE SER DEL MAL!-¡QUEMATE Y SUFRE DEL DOLOR!

Kathy vio fijamente los ojos de la chica, unos ojos color rojos y con tristeza que al parecer le daban un código, algo que nunca había visto pero a la vez le era familiar

-¡Kathy! ¡KATHY! DESPIRETA!-

El profesor la levanto al notarse que ella estaba moviéndose extraño y hablando dormida a sollozos. La dragona asustada se levanto y sin poder contenerse a la ayuda de aquel sueño, lo dijo todo a la vez sin poder respirar

-¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA! TODO SE QUEMABA! ¡AYUDALA! ¡LA CHICA GRITABA! SUS OJOS! SE VA A MORIR!-

-¡tranquila tranquila!- por favor kathy, estabas soñando, todo está bien los sueños son solo sueños ¿vale? Duerme todo estará bien

Kathy comenzó a llorar, se abrazo de él mientras todo el tiempo el dragoncito le decía que todo estaría bien.

En realidad solo se hablaban a gruñidos y sonidos típicos de animales que, por obvias razones una persona no entendería. Pero al tenerla abrazada esos sentimientos le recorrieron a él. Sentía que abrazarla lo era todo y era un sentimiento muy profundo. Era amor, amor paternal, y a pesar de que fuese el enemigo el que le dijo que era su hija, no le importo. Tal vez no tenia lógica porque el tenia una esposa estéril y siempre soñaron con tener hijos, aparte ella tenía padres biológicos y hasta una hermana, por lo cual lo más probable es que fuera mentira. Pero no dudo en imaginar que ella podía ser su hija.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se levantaron, aun no salía el sol y emprendieron vuelo. En el camino vieron una chica pelirroja que al intentar seguirla, el dragón pequeño sin querer perdió el control y cayó sobre ella. Kathy se escondió y salieron Franzua y Baldomero, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la chica no se asusto con el animal por según ser algo que no existía. Al contrario, estaba maravillada y lo sostenía como un objeto curioso. La chica volteo hacia ellos, era pelirroja, pelo largo y lacio de piel blanca y muy pecosa, de ojos color marrón y sobre estos unas gafas grandes. Llevaba un uniforme típico de su escuela y sobre esta, una bata de laboratorio.

-Hola- le dijo Franzua

-Hola, creo que se te callo esto, parece que es una especie de pejelagarto pero nunca lo había visto, aaa lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Aisha-

-Hola Aisha, mi nombre es Franzua y el es Baldomero perdón si te asustaste con nuestro lagarto-

-No, no te preocupes no me asuste, al contrario nunca había visto una especie tan rara, pero es muy peculiar, estoy estudiando para ser científica y nunca había visto este animal-

Cuando Aisha miro sus alas y quiso estirar una, el dragón muy asustado brinco con ellos, ya estaba lo bastante nervioso y enojado por haberle dicho pejelagarto. Entonces Aisha se fue y quedaron de verse a la salida.

-Uff estuvo cerca- dijo Franzua

A la hora de la salida al verlos fue corriendo y decidieron platicar, mientras kathy los esperaba escondida. La chica era madura de actitud y algo carismática tenía unos 19 años. En la tarde ya casi oscureciendo fueron a caminar cercas de una construcción a enseñarles algo oculto entonces Aisha les dijo

-Esto es algo muy secreto, parece que irradia energía, pero cuando lo lleve a la policía casi me lo quitan acusando que era ladrona y era eso algo radiactivo. Pero lo logre ocultar-

En ese momento Aisha saco una especie de moño color rojo con un cristal del mismo color que irradiaba luz, ella decía que esa piedra curaba a la gente que hacia milagros, pero en su escuela no era de tipo religión y decían que era extraña y mentirosa por lo cual al contarlo se entristeció un poco, respiro y volvió a sonreír.

-bueno tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde-contesto Aisha.

Pero en ese momento los enmascarados llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a correr, en eso cuando los intentaron atacar Kathy lanzo una llama de fuego sorpresa que accidentalmente casi golpea a Aisha y compañía. Pero no. Aisha alejo las llamas sin saber ella que era lo que sucedía. En ese momento sus ojos empezaron a brillar y al verla los enmascarados dijeron

-¡Es ella, ella es una dama!-

Y más tardaron en decirlo que al momento de que intentaron correr, los enmascarados sacaron una especie de esfera de poder que se la lanzaron directo al corazón. Y su alma de Aisha salió con el trozo de gema en el centro. Los enmascarados la tomaron pero el profe hecho dragón se los quito. Enojados por eso, los enmascarados tomaron unos cristales azules de las damas de cristal malignas y en eso los comenzaron a atacar. Aisha estaba muy débil con su alma afuera hecha un cristal blanco. Las damas de cristal no nos dejaron ir con ella y desgraciadamente empezó a morir. Entonces el profe tuvo una idea, tomo el moño de Aisha y Esquivando a los enmascarados llego con ella. Se lo puso en el pecho de ella la cual con pocas energías miraba asombrada todo lo que estaba pasando, y la impresiono mas pero al mismo tiempo se alegro cuando el dragoncito le dijo antes de morir

-Estarás bien. Tu gema te sanara. Porque es tuya y solo tuya.-

Aisha, por alguna extraña razón entendió todo lo que decía el dragón. Su alma desapareció y las damas de cristal los tenían acorralados. En ese momento Aisha y Kathy entraron en un estado de trance. Aisha empezó a recordarlo todo. Sus memorias y su vida pasada antes de ser dama le recorrieron la cabeza. Erase una chica que vivía en un pueblo en pobreza pero, lo que mantenía a su familia era su gran inteligencia para curar gente usando rituales que con el tiempo, parte de la gente de ese pueblo lo veía algo malo. Decían que sus rituales no servían de nada y era una mentirosa porque no existían fuerzas ni almas sobrenaturales que no fueran aparte de la "gran diosa". Parte del pueblo la quería y otra parte la despreciaba. Hubo una época en que los niños y sobre todo las niñas comenzaron a desaparecer. Cuando la hija de una vecina desapareció todo el mundo empezó a culpar a la pobre de Aisha. Pero ella a pesar de todo era fuerte y el pueblo no toleraba esto. Un día hartos la amenazaron diciendo que la quemarían y ese mismo día su familia planeo un escape pero fueron pillados y a ella la atraparon intentando salvar a su familia de lo que ella había hecho sin mala intención. La ataron a un tronco seco y de ahí, prendieron fuego agonizando hasta su muerte. En eso vio un resplandor, un amor que la invadía y vio a un hombre que con su música y poderes la convirtió en dama. Este ni siquiera movía sus labios pero por sus gestos lo decían todo. Ella iba a estar bien. Entonces el poder de aquel hombre hizo que las llamas fueran alrededor de Aisha pero no para lastimarla, sino para hacer su nuevo traje y traerla con él a su nuevo cuerpo y a una próxima misión.

Entonces Kathy despertó del trance y dijo

-¡ Aisha es una dama y ya no se quema!-

Y justo en ese momento Aisha apareció y se transformo en dama con la canción de Armin del mismo nombre y su ropa de Aisa era un vestido rojo con detalles dorados con flores rojas, botas del mismo color de amarradera. Entonces el poder que ella al momento lanzo hizo destruir a las damas de cristal que solo sus pedazos atravesaron un portal, posiblemente hacia donde estaban sus dueños. Entonces fue extraño porque Aisha miro a todos y al dragona de Kathy, pero ya no los miraba extraño, sino con alegría y dijo

-Estoy feliz de verlos ahora ya lo recuerdo todo-

Salió de ella una sonrisa melancólica, y todos se abrazaron, justo después de eso tomo al profe en sus manos y le dijo

-Ya sé que no eres un pejelagarto ni lagartija.-

Pero lo que los sorprendió a Kathy y al profe convertidos fue que era muy lista Aisha y dijo

-También mentiría si dijera que son dragones-

Entonces Aisha tomo el anterior moño que ahora en vez de estar escondido lo tenia de parte del vestido, de hecho la transformo, pero lo tomo en sus manos y les volvió a decir

-Se que no han podido volver a su forma original, que son dragones de fuego y solo una dama de fuego los puede volver a la normalidad.

Entonces usando sus poderes de dama y su gema volvió a la normalidad a los 2 dragones mientras abrazaba al más pequeño.

-Gracias. Porque sin ti no hubiera creído en mi.- dijo Aisha con una sonrisa

Entonces ya todo estaba arreglado en ese momento. Estaban consientes de que el peligro volvería, pero ahora debían viajar a casa.

-¡Estoy harta!-dijo la encapuchada en otro lugar

-¡Ahora será más difícil si reúnen sus damas! ¡Debo tener la gema! Si no despierto a mi demonio principal no podrá darme la gema ni yo exterminar a todos-

Entonces el compañero de ella enojado pero tratando de consolar su enojo la abrazo y comenzó a decirle

-espero arrancarles el cuello, yo también añoro ese poder tan sagrado para todos nosotros. Te prometo que volveremos al poder y los mandaremos en definitivo encerrados en esos lugares de tortura donde solíamos ser los invitados especiales a verlos sufrir.-

Entonces ambos se miraron con malicia recordando momentos del pasado y el joven volvió a decirle algo que en definitivo era algo de locura para ellos

-recuerda que los humanos nos hacen casi todo el trabajo sucio. Porque aun lo hacen. Les encanta encerrar todo lo prohibido. Ellas no volverán a ver la luz del sol otra vez-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ahora creo que la cosa se puso más interesante pero aun no he tenido comentarios T.T bueno solo espero que me comenten porque seguiré escribiendo.


End file.
